Love Story - by : A-kio
by L'Mi Ca Vocaloid Fanfiction
Summary: Kaito, seorang bartender tampan yang menyukai Miku Hatsune, gadis SMA berambut panjang yang manis harus berjuang demi mendapatkan cintanya.Bagaimana pula dengan kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama Luka Megurine, yang notabene adalah kakak dari Miku Hatsune? summary macam apa ini! XD entahlah, aku bingung thx's alot to :: EcrivainHachan24,aku ga nyangka fanficku bisa berubah :"D


The Love Story

…

**Tokyo, pukul 23.00**

Kota itu masih belum mati. Gemerlap cahaya lampu-lampu pertokoan, tempat hiburan, ataupun tempat lainnya masih dengan setia membisingkan kota besar tersebut. Orang-orangpun masih berlalu lalang melintasi jalanan itu. Malam ini, menjadi malam yang sibuk bagi beberapa bar, karena malam ini adalah satu-satunya waktu para pekerja kantoran untuk bersenang-senang ataupun sekedar menyegarkan pikiran. Yak, kau bisa menebaknya; hari libur,

"Kaito-kun, aku pesan _vodka_ satu…," seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat pendek mengayunkan gelas kosongnya di depan wajah Kaito, sang _bartender_ tampan berambut biru tua yang kini menatapnya.

"Me-Meiko-san… tapi Anda sudah cukup mabuk malam ini," Kaito melirik dua botol _vodka_ yang sudah hampir habis hanya untuk melayani perempuan cantik itu.

"Ayoolaahh, Kaiitoo... _give meehh_~... _I will buy it_…! _And_ _you will get money_…!" perempuan berkemeja merah yang dipadu padankan dengan rok hitam yang ketat itu kali ini menggoyangkan kerah kemeja putih Kaito. Seolah menuntut keinginannya.

Puk!

Seorang pria dating dan mengusik mereka dengan sapaan yang kurang sopan. Ia menepuk kepala Meiko sehingga membuat perempuan itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan nyaris jatuh.

"Kaito… kau bisa kan menolaknya?" tanya pria berambut ungu panjang yang diikat _a la _samurai, ia hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru dan _T-shirt_ hitam tanpa lengan sehingga memperlihatkan badannya yang tegap dan berisi.

"Gakupo...," Meiko hanya sanggup memanggil nama pria berambut ungu itu. Berharap ia akan menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambut cokelatnya yang lembut.

"Ta-tapi Kamui-san… bagaimanapun, dia pelanggan saya…," ucap Kaito ragu.

"Kau bercanda? Dia ini guru di salah satu SMA, apakah kau akan membiarkan guru ini semakin mabuk dan pulang sempoyongan? Belum lagi jika nanti di perjalanan dia bertemu dengan salah satu siswanya. Tidak ada yang ingin hal itu terjadi." ucap Gakupo tegas.

"Ah... O-oke, Kamui-san…,"

_Baru kali ini aku lihat pria berandalan yang peduli dengan sekolah__ dan pendidikan__…_, batin Kaito

"—Dan masalahnya, kau sudah terlambat. Dia sudah tak sadar…," Gakupo menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Jadi, kau yang bertanggung jawab dengan membawa dia pulang. Dan oh ya, kau juga harus traktir aku _vodka_." ujarnya santai.

"APA?!"

….

"Me-Meiko-san, apa kau sudah sadar?" Kaito menggoyang punggung Meiko pelan. Ini sudah jam 03.00 pagi. Jam kerjanya sudah selesai, dan tugasnya sekarang adalah mengantar Meiko pulang, seperti pinta Gakupo. Dan masalahnya hanya satu; _di manakah rumah perempuan ini?!_, batin Kaito berteriak merutuki nasibnya yang terlalu mudah menjadi anak penurut dengan kata-kata orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Zzz... nyam, nyam...," dengkur wanita itu masih dengan polosnya tak menandakan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Kaito lalu mengelus dadanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kesabarannya mulai menipis. Tetapi Kaito tak pernah berhenti melayani pelanggan setianya itu dengan baik dan penuh kesabaran. Aneh mungkin... namun dapat ditebak jika tak ada Kaito. Wanita itu akan ditinggal sendirian di bar, atau mungkin didepak secara paksa.

"Hei, Kaito! Cepat keluar. Barnya akan ditutup. Besok pagi kau juga ada kerja sambilan kan?" ucap salah satu bartender teman Kaito yang bertugas menutup dan membuka bar.

"Ah, iya sih... tapi...," Kaito menggaruk rambut birunya yang tak gatal. Menatap Meiko dengan prihatin.

"Bawa saja kerumahmu, siapa tau mendatangkan hoki di tahun naga air ini," cengir candaan pria itu "Sudah cepat keluar! Aku akan mengunci pintu bar ini."

"Ah, i-iya...," Kaito akhirnya menggendong tubuh ramping Meiko keluar dan membawanya ke apartemennya. Jujur, ia bingung mau dibawa ke mana wanita itu. Ia tak punya teman wanita yang dekat dengannya. Kalau dititipkan ke teman lelaki... bisa-bisa Meiko malah celaka.

Akhirnya dengan helaan nafas pasrah, Kaito segera membawa pelanggan setianya itu ke kediamannya.

…..

**Pukul ****08.00 K****aito****'s ****A****partement** (pengen pake cara nulisnya vana n' ice XDD)

Angin segar berhembus menerobos ke dalam kamar berukuran empat kali empat meter yang didominasi warna putih dan biru itu. Tirai melambai-lambai berusaha membangunkan dua sosok manusia di ruangan itu. Sesosok wanita cantik yang tidur dengan pulas di ranjang _single size_, dan sesosok pria tampan yang terbaring di sofa biru sebuah ruangan.

Si wanita cantik menggumam pelan lalu mengerjap. Membuka kedua mata cokelat _hazel_nya yang indah. Ia mengusap matanya berusaha seratus persen sadar.

"Eh…?"

Ia melihat sekitar, tempat yang benar-benar asing untuknya, apalagi banyak perabot berwarna biru dan foto pemuda berambut biru pula yang tak asing baginya—Kaito Shion—lalu seingatnya, semalam ia mabuk dan selanjutnya ia tak ingat apa-apa. Dahinya berkerut tanda kepeningan.

Atau...

Dia membeliakan matanya. Jangan-jangan... dirinya... dan Kaito...

"KYAAAAAA!" Meiko berteriak histeris dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kaito tersentak kaget dan jatuh dari sofa yang dibaringinya.

"A-ada apa?! Kenapa?! Kapan?! Huwaa!" Kaito menggeleng kepalanya bingung tanda kesadaran belum sepenuhnya terkumpul dengan mata yang ia paksakan terbuka.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" Meiko masih berteriak dan kali ini sambil melemparkan bantal dan guling kearah Kaito.

"Mesum! Dasar mesum!"

"Hah?! Siapa juga yang mes—"

"KYAAA!"

…..

_Siaal, sial! A__ku telat kuliah__, deh!, _umpat wanita cantik berambut merah muda panjang yang berhias dengan bandana hitam membuat penampilannya makin manis.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan _silver_nya. Ia tak ingin imejnya luntur jika ia berlari sekarang.

Nama wanita itu adalah Megurine Luka, wanita cantik dan anggun namun begitu misterius. Banyak yang mengaguminya karena sifatnya yang dewasa, keren dan juga paras cantiknya. Banyak pula yang kagum oleh suaranya yang merdu.

BRAK!

"Ah!" Luka berseru kecil sambil menutup kedua mata biru kehijauannya karena terserang rasa kaget.

"Ehh?!" seorang yang menabraknya hanya dapat melihat kertas-kertas berisikan _note-note_ dan sketsa lirik lagu yang beterbangan di udara dan perlahan jatuh akibat pengaruh gravitasi.

"_Mine_!" Luka berdiri berusaha menggapai beberapa kertas yang masih berterbangan, lalu tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, ia meninggalkan pemuda yang menabraknya dan mengabaikan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di jalan.

"Hhh, astaga...," pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas lalu memungut kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di jalan sambil sedikit bersungut-sungut.

…

"Huuh! _It's so hard for me_!" Luka masih berusaha melompat meraih kertas yang tersangkut di salah satu dahan pohon sakura. Jika bagian itu tak penting, mungkin ia dapat meninggalkannya begitu saja dan membuat lirik dan komposisi yang baru lagi, tapi itu bagian utama dan awal lagu! Mustahil ia membiarkannya begitu saja tersangkut di pohon. Belum lagi jika ada orang yang menemukannya dan mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya. _Akan sangat merugikan!_, pikir Luka.

"Eh?" wajah cantik Luka bersemu kemerahan. Ia lalu membalikan badannya, merasakan hangat tubuh seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Menghimpit tubuh rampingnya, dan lengannya yang panjang meraih selembar kertas yang Luka inginkan.

"Mencari ini?" pemuda yang tak dapat dipungkiri ketampanannya itu melambaikan kertas yang susah payah Luka raih.

"_Give it back to me_," pinta Luka dengan nada rendah yang dingin sambil menodongkan tangan dengan jari-jari lentik yang dihias dengan cat kuku warna merah muda yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Yang ada, pemuda itu malah berbalik badan sembari membenarkan kerah kemeja hitamnya lalu bersiul sambil membaca isi kertas itu tanpa memedulikan Luka yang terperangkah di belakangnya.

"_Hey, it's mine! It's so important for me_!" Luka menahan pemuda tampan berambut ungu panjang yang tadi ia tabrak itu dengan memegangi lengannya.

"Wow," decak pemuda itu nampak tertarik. "Lirik ini kau yang menulisnya?" tanya pemuda itu melanjutkan, dan direspon dengan anggukan mantap dari Luka

"_Just give it b—" _Luka menghentikan kata-katanya saat jari telunjuk pemuda tampan itu menempel di kedua belah bibir merah mudanya.

"Kau ini orang Jepang kan? Pakailah bahasa yang benar, Nona," pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut merah muda Luka dengan sikap gemas. "Aku Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo. Kau?"

Luka mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil merapikan rambutnya "Itu tak penting kan siapa aku?" ucap Luka dingin dan sinis. _Jadi, namanya Kamui Gakupo, eh?_,Luka membatin sambil mengingat nama pemuda tampan itu.

"Ooh, jadi... namamu Megurine Luka, ya?" Gakupo masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" Luka tercengang dan kembali berpikir, jangan-jangan pertemuan ini memang disengaja olehnya. Sudah terlalu sering modus operandi yang dimainkan laki-laki hanya demi mendekati Luka.

"Nih," Gakupo menunjuk tulisan 'Song and Composing by :: Luka Megurine'di bawah judul dalam kertas itu .

"K-kembalikan!" wajah cantik Luka kembali memerah, malu akan pikiran-pikirannya yang aneh-aneh tersebut. Tanpa memedulikan posisi lagi, dia segera menyambar kertas yang dipegang pemuda itu dan—

SREEK!

"Ah...!" Luka membelalakan matanya melihat kertasnya kini terbagi jadi dua; bagian atas berada di tangannya sendiri, sedangkan bagian bawahnya di tangan Gakupo.

"K-kau!" hardik Luka. Ia benar-benar sudah naik pitam sekarang. "_Kembalikan_!"

"Nggak, ah. Nggak mau...," Gakupo hanya tersenyum jahil lalu menjulurkan lidahnya yang sukses membuat wajah Luka memerah menahan kesal dan geram untuk yang kesekian kalinya di pagi hari ini

"Sayang sekali, padahal lagu ini bagus, lho," puji Gakupo sambil membaca penggalan lirik lagu yang dibuat Luka.

"Makanya kembalikan! Aku tak mungkin dapat menyanyikan ini nanti...," Luka menunduk lesu.

Gakupo menyerahkan lembaran itu kembali ke tangan Luka lalu menngecup rambut merah muda Luka dan mengelusnya pelan. Hal itu sudah pasti membuat wajah cantik Luka kembali memerah. Namun kali ini, karena malu.

"Airain wo hiite masukara wo tsukeru... shareta bar ni haru tame... boku wa suutsu ni miwo tsutsumi... kimi no koto wo matteta... takai hiiru de senobi kissu no takasa mo au... irotodori no kakuteru teeburu no kyandoru tachi ga... tomadoi wo keshitsuni...,"

Luka tercengang. Ia tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya suara dan lirik yang dinyanyikan Gakupo yang terngiang di kepalanya. Nada lagu itu mirip dengan nada lagu bagian awal milik Luka namun dengan sedikit perubahan yang membuat lagu itu terdengar sempurna di telinga Luka. Apalagi suara khas Gakupo yang membuat lagu itu semakin indah dan menarik.

"Haha, tuh kan! Tanpa bagian awalnya saja, aku bisa nyanyi," Gakupo nyengir. "Luka juga pasti bisa. Oke?" ia mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ah, aku harus pergi, nih. Bye Luka! Senang bertemu denganmu!" Gakupo memberikan sisa-sisa kertas Luka yang berserakan lalu berlari meninggalkan gadis cantik itu yang kini masih berusaha mengingat alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Gakupo.

…

**L****uka's ****C****ampus**

"Megurine Luka-san, silakan demostrasikan lagu buatanmu," pinta sang dosen.

"Ah, maaf, Sensei... ini belum selesai," Luka menunduk dengan rasa penyesalan. _Aku__ akan merubahnya,__persis dengan nada yang __G__akupo nyanyikan_, tekad Luka sambil melihat kertas liriknya yang sudah terbelah dua itu.

…

"Hah... hah...," Meiko mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Bulu-bulu putih beterbangan di ruangan itu. Mengingat kejadian perang bantal yang baru saja terjadi dan memakan korban seorang pria berambut biru terkapar di lantai dengan tubuh yang sudah memutih, mata birunya yang tak terlihat dan syal birunya yang mencekik dirinya sendiri.

"… Hei tunggu... seharusnya, kalau dia menyentuhku ada tanda-tandanya kan?" Meiko bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula aku tak apa, bahkan kami tidur terpisah... Kaito sudah pasti mustahil melakukan 'itu' kan!" dia menghela nafas lalu menatap sosok biru yang terkapar di lantai itu.

"Huwaa! Maafkan aku, Kaito! Jangan matii!" Meiko kembali berteriak, namun kali ini sambil memeluk sosok Kaito yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

…

"Ano... s-sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf, ya!" Meiko kembali membungkukkan badanya sambil memita maaf di depan sosok biru yang kini hanya menatapnya.

"Ahaha, tak apa kok, Meiko-san," Kaito hanya tersenyum sambil menempelkan es di pelipisnya yang sedikit lebam akibat pukulan ekstrim dari Meiko tadi.

"Terima kasih, Kaito!" Meiko memeluk pria yang entah sejak kapan dekat dengannya.

"Eh, Kaito...," Meiko mengerjap. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu. Apa?"

"Itu... eh, kau pacar muridku, ya?"

"Hah?" pandangan Kaito benar-benar aneh. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Itu," Meiko melepas peluknya lalu menujuk foto gadis manis berambut hijau toska terpajang dengan rapi di sudut ruangan.

"B-bukan! Bukan kok! Dia bukan pacarku! Sama sekali bukan!" elak Kaito jujur dengan rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajah tampannya menjadi manis.

"Hmm, kalau begitu... kasih yang tak sampaikah? Atau cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tebak Meiko asal namun benar-benar tepat sasaran menusuk hati Kaito.

"Aku mau mandi! Cepat keluar sana!" Kaito mengendong Meiko dan menurunkannya di luar. Ia lalu berlari kembali ke kamarnya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

Ia memang menyukai gadis berambut hijau toska yang bernama Miku Hatsune itu. Hanya untuk Miku. Bulan ini, ia cuti kuliah dan mulai bekerja sambilan di pagi hari. Di sebuah café dekat sekolah Miku, karena yang ia sering dengar, Miku kerap kali mengunjungi café itu sepulang sekolah. Untungnya, café itu sedang butuh tenaga dan Kaito berhasil diterima di café itu.

Tanpa memedulikan dialog hatinya lagi, kini dia merain handuk dan menyelesaikan niat awalnya untuk mandi.

…..

"Ohayou. Selamat datang," sapa Kaito ramah pada setiap pelanggan yang masuk. _B__ekerja di café memang lebih menyegarkan daripada bekerja di bar__,_ batin Kaito.

"Lho, Kaito Shion kan?" pria tampan yang memakai kemeja putih dan vest hitam seperti Kaito menghampirinya lalu menepuk pundak Kaito dengan akrab.

"Kenapa nggak bilang-bilang kau bekerja di sini, heh?" pemuda yang bernama Gakupo itu menggoyangkan badan Kaito yang kaget akan bertemu si Berandalan itu. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir, berandalan seperti Gakupo Kamui dapat bekerja di café yang notabene di penuhi murid SMP dan SMA ini.

"Kau sendiri? Apakah kau bekerja di sini_?" Katakan tidak! Aku sudah muak melihatmu setiap malam_, batin Kaito merana.

"Umm... tidak." Gakupo menggeleng. Kaito langsung menghela nafas lega "_Well_, tapi aku bosmu!" tambah Gakupo dan langsung direspon dengan Kaito yang membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Apa katanya tadi?!

"Tidak usah sesenang itu karena bertemu denganku lagi, dong," goda Gakupo dengan senyum mengejeknya. "Tenang saja, gajimu..."

"Yaa...?" Kaito kembali berharap dengan setiap kata-kata menjebak yang keluar dari mulut Gakupo.

"Akan aku potong limabelas persen!" Gakupo mengacak rambut Kaito lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kaito yang dihujani aura hitam dan batu di sekitarnya.

Parah! Benar-benar parah!

Kaito hanya menghela nafasnya. Pasrah dengan sang Takdir yang entah mengapa begitu kejam pada dirinya.

….

Ini hari ketiga Kaito bekerja di café 'Camuiz' milik Gakupo. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan sering berlagak seperti preman. Harusnya Kaito menyadarinya. Dari nama saja sudah mencerminkan siapa pemilik café itu. Dalam tiga hari inipun, Kaito sama sekali tak melihat pujaan hatinya itu. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

"Kaitooo! Kaito-chaaan!" Gakupo kembali menggoda Kaito yang sedang menyapu salah satu sudut café.

"Apaan lagi, Baka?" dengus Kaito tak senang. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kaito sudah tak senggan lagi dengan sikap Gakupo yang notabene masih bosnya itu.

"Tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor tujuh," pinta Gakupo sambil memberikan semangkuk _ice cream vanilla_ yang disiram _yogurt_ dengan _topping cocoa_, biskuit dan cokelat cair.

"Wah, enak sekali sepertinya..," puji Kaito.

"Itu memang menu baru kok. Sudah cepat antarkan es itu sebelum meleleh! Aku ingin keluar sebentar," Gakupo melepas vest hitam dan melonggarkan dasi hitamnya.

"Iya, Tuan," Kaito nyengir sedikit lalu bergegas mengantarkan pesanan itu ke meja yang dimaksud Gakupo.

"Ini pesanan Anda... ada tambahan?" tanya Kaito sopan sambil meletakkan gelas itu di depan wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang sibuk dengan gitar _accoustic_nya dan kertas berisikan not-not balok yang penuh dengan coretan dan tanda silang.

"Aku juga mau dong, Nee-chan!" pinta seorang gadis manis berambut hijau toska dengan gaya _twintail_ yang mempertegas aura kemanisannya.

"Ya Tuhan," Kaito tercengang; tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tak percaya dapat sedekat ini dengan gadis yang ia idam-idamkan. Tubuhnya mematung, dan mulai keluar keringat dingin dari pori-pori tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Dia tuh tau-tau saja, jatuh gitu tanpa sebab di depan seorang gadis... eh, malah si gadisnya yang salah paham! Jadi, dia dipukuli habis-habisan oleh tas karena disangka mesum," Meiko memainkan _cup cake_ di tangannya sambil bicara dengan orang di hadapannya.

"Sungguhkah? Hahaha, lalu bagaimana dengan muridmu itu, Meiko-san?" Gakupo dan Meiko melewati Kaito yang sedang mematung sambil bercanda ringan.

SREETT!

Tahu-tahu saja, Kaito menyeret tangan Gakupo untuk menggantikannya melayani Miku, gadis pujaannya, dan kakaknya yang tak lain adalah Luka yang masih menatap kertas di tangannya.

"Heh?" Meiko melihat Miku sepintas yang nampak kebingungan lalu mengejar Kaito ke belakang dapur.

"Umm... hehe," Gakupo menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal "Maaf, teman saya sedang ada masalah mendadak tadi... bisa diulang apa pesanan yang lain nona manis?" Gakupo melancarkan aksi jitunya menggoda wanita.

"Um, itu yang sama kayak punya Nee-chan... itu... namanya..." Miku menunjuk kearah pesanan Luka.

"_S__pecial new vanilla ice mix yo..__.__gurt.__._?!" Luka tercengang melihat sosok yang ia ingin lihat, saat ini ada di depannya. Padahal saat ini ia sama sekali tak sedang mencarinya.

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi, Luka-chan. Kau beruntung!" ucap Gakupo sambil mencatat pesanan Miku "_S__pecial new vanilla ice mix yogurt_ tambah satu, ya… terus apa lagi?"

"Sudah. Sankyu, ya!"

"Doitashimatite... mohon tunggu beberapa menit," pinta Gakupo lalu meninggalkan Luka yang lagi-lagi diam mematung.

…..

"Hey, Kaito!" Meiko menepuk pundak Kaito.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Ini toilet pria, tahu!" Kaito kaget setengah mati.

"Tadi itu ada Miku, tahu! Seharusnya kau menyapanya!"

"Aku ingin sih... tapi..." Kaito berjongkok menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. "Aku malu...,"

"Malu," Meiko mendengus tertawa. "Kayak banci aja. Pantas Gakupo suka menggodamu,"

"Aku bukan banci!" Kaito berdiri tegak tepat di depan Meiko. Mata birunya menyiratkan keseriusan dan setiap kata-kata yang keluar tegas, benar-benar keren tak seperti Kaito Shion yang biasanya pemalu. Meiko menunduk.

"K-kalau begitu... temui Miku... sebelum Gakupo datang dan kembali menggodamu... haha," Meiko tertawa lirih.

"Baiklah! Aku minta do'anya, Meiko-san!" Kaito mengecup pelan dahi Meiko dan berjalan kembali ke arah Luka dan Miku duduk.

"Dasar Baka... jangan buat aku menyukaimu lebih dari ini...," Meiko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan segala rasa.

…

"Ini pesanannya... ah? Mana gadis yang berambut hijau toska itu?" tanya Gakupo setelah menaruh pesanan Miku di atas meja.

"Itu." Luka menunjuk Miku yang tengah bermain bersama anak kembar berambut kuning.

"Oh, lalu ini bagaimana? Mau dibungkus atau—"

"Dimakanlah, Gakupo-kun!"

"Eh?" Gakupo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung."Apa maksudmu?"

"Sini," Luka menepuk bangku di sebelahnya. "Aku ingin bertanya."

"Kau mau tanya apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"N-nada apa yang kau gunakan saat kau bernyanyi di depanku dulu?" tanya Luka agak terbata.

"Oh, haha. Aku asal nyanyi, kok," kata Gakupo santai.

"Bisakah kau mengulangnya?" tanya Luka.

"Bolehkah kupinjam gitarmu, kalau begitu?" lirik Gakupo pada alat instrumen di sebelah Luka.

…

"Miku dan Kaito sudah tidak ada. Ah, paling mereka akhirnya ngobrol di luar," gumam Meiko. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dapur.

"Hei!" sapa Gakupo yang dibalas senyuman manis dari Meiko sebelum akhirnya kaki jenjang Meiko meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Apakah itu penting?" Gakupo terkekeh lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Cemburu, yaa?"

"Iya."

"Eh, apa? Bisa diulang?" Gakupo membeliakan matanya tak percaya.

"Mana ada siaran ulang untuk makhluk sepertimu."

"Curangnyaa!" seru Gakupo.

Sementara Meiko menghela nafas, dan berlalu keluar café meninggalkan dua pasangan berambut panjang yang sudah memulai perang versi mereka; jambak-jambakan rambut.

…

"Uuh... dasar Meiko bodoh, kalau suka kenapa tak bilang...," Meiko menunduk merutuki kebodohannya. "Padahal, kalau bisa aku sudah bersamanya sekarang... kenapa aku tak mau berusaha...?" tak terasa, butiran air mata melesat menuruni pipi Meiko yang merona kemerahan. Membuat _eyeliner_ yang ia kenakan sedikit luntur "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Kaito...," bisiknya.

"Aku juga."

"A-apa?!" Meiko membalikan badannya—menatap sosok pemuda berambut biru yang kini menatapnya datar. "Jangan bercanda! Kau sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi pelawak, kalau kau tahu maksudku!" Meiko mengusap matanya yang basah. Tak ingin Kaito melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, Meiko nggak cocok berkata serius!" Kaito kemudian meraih wanita cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"K-kenapa?"

"Kalau Meiko bicara serius, aku takut kalau ternyata kau hanya bercanda...,"

"A-apa tadi... Kaito serius?!"

"Ya," senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aku suka Meiko Sakine; si wanita pemabuk berat, bertubuh sangat ramping dan bagus, serta guru SMA yang seenaknya dan kasar." jelas Kaito tegas.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan Mik—"

Cup.

Wajah cantik Meiko semakin memerah saat Kaito menautkan bibir dinginnya dengan bibir hangat Meiko, rasa manis es krim _vanilla_ yang Kaito makan tadi, bercampur dengan rasa hangat bir yang ada di dalam mulut Meiko.

"Aku hanya kagum sama dia, dan bukan berarti cinta, aku baru sadar, selama ini aku juga sabar dengan kelakuan Meiko karena...," Kaito terdiam lalu meringis tertawa.

"K-karena apa?"

"Karena aku ingin terus melihat Meiko ada di sana—di bar. Tempatku bekerja. Bukankah dengan begitu, aku akan terus melihatmu sepanjang malam?"

"Kau...," sebutir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata wanita cantik itu. "Memang lugu, ya...,"

"L-lho, kok nangis, sih? Nanti _eyeliner_nya luntur, lho... terus—"

"Enggak cantik lagi, gitu?"

"Ya. Lalu jadi mirip panda."

Dan sebuah bogeman mentah mendarat di wajah Kaito dengan suksesnya.

…

"Romantis, ya," opini Gakupo mau tak mau membuat Luka setuju dengan suasana cafe yang mulai temaram ini.

Luka yang ada di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggigit sendok ice-nya. Pikirannya mulai melayang. _Aduh, suasana begini... apakah dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku seperti telenovela? Lalu menciumku? Aduh, kayak apa coba ya, rasanya dicium? Apakah dia akan merebut ciuman pertamaku? Lalu aku akan bertunangan, menikah dengan Gakupo... setelahnya, aku akan bikin anak sama Gakupo, gitu? Lalu..._, Luka menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghalau pikiran yang aneh-aneh yang berkelebat di kepalanya.

Gakupo melirik ke gadis cantik di sebelahnya yang sedang melamun, membuat pikiran jahilnya mulai berjalan.

Dia mencondongkan badannya—lalu, tepat di dagu Luka, umm... lebih tepatnya di bawah bibir Luka, Gakupo mendaratkan kecupannya yang berhasil membuat Luka kaget setengah mati.

"K-kau ini! Nyolong cium, ya?!" Luka membelalakan matanya menatap pria tampan di sebelahnya yang kini menyandarkan dahinya di dahi gadis pujaannya itu—menatapnya dari dekat.

"_Let's make our own love story_...," bisiknya menggoda.

…..

Owariii XDDD


End file.
